


Castiel's First Adventure

by stria_terminalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Buckets of come, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fledgling Castiel, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Supernatural Kink Meme, Tentacle Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stria_terminalis/pseuds/stria_terminalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fledgling angel Cas explores beyond the safety of the Nest, wanders straight into the home of a tentacle creature, and has a fantastic fucking time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's First Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is an SPN kink meme fill but I cannot for the life of me find the prompt - if you recognise it, please let me know, and I'll link it up properly! It was a great prompt and stuck with me long enough to make this happen.
> 
> Kinks and warnings are in the tags - bear in mind Cas is really young, like, 6, so please don't read if that might offend or upset. Dubcon is tagged because of the inability of a minor to give informed consent to an ancient nonverbal tentacle-wielding entity from another realm, but both parties are happy with the situation.

_You_ try keeping to the Nest with older siblings who bent the rules like Gabriel, told stories like Michael, and set an example like Lucifer.

Granted, this probably isn’t what Gabriel had in mind when he’d turned a blind eye to Cas creeping from the Garden under the cover of an eclipse, but that was the _least_ of the fledgling angel’s current concerns. The forests between Heavens had grown lusher and thicker as he’d stumbled onward, each new sight a world away from the neatly-kept realms of the Nest, drawing him deeper with curiosity. Cas’ wide, blue gaze had swept the canopy above, his fluffy, underdeveloped wings batting idly across his back as he walked, and the firefly-lit cave behind the waterfall had looked like a great idea at the time. How was _he_ to know that someone else lived here?

At least that someone is friendly, Cas thinks, the creature cradling him in a tangle of slowly shifting tentacles. The little angel touches them experimentally and they touch him back with equal measures of enthusiasm, coiling around his small body and stroking velvety trails across pale, soft skin. He’s very lucky, he thinks, to have made such a gentle friend on his very first adventure. Michael is always warning of awful monsters which lurk in the realms beyond the garden in wait of fledglings to claim for their own, but all this creature seems to want is to play with him. Its tentacles are beginning to leak a warm, sweet fluid, and all the touching and sucking is starting to make the angel’s body feel really funny. Cas stops touching the creature back - it’s coiling contentedly around his wrists, anyway - and watches its limbs move across his tummy and his thighs and his chest with innocent curiosity, his full lower lip between his teeth.

Even his nipples feel funny. They’re usually velvety peaks, barely visible even against the pale of his chest, but now they’re hard buds that tingle whenever the tentacles play and suckle at them. Between his chubby, soft thighs, the fledgling’s small dick has gone stiff and it’s standing straight up, and Cas gasps softly as the creature starts to play with that, too. He’s never even touched _himself_ there before, never thought to. It’s barely a cock - more like a clit, really, just a couple of pink inches resting against his balls - and his new friend seems to delight in gently flicking it to watch it bounce right back up. It then lays the underside of a thick tentacle down on top of the angel’s cocklet, pressing it flat against his belly, and begins to flex its suckers back and forth.

Cas squeals and squirms, his big blue eyes gazing in wonder between his legs, because that feels _amazing,_ like something wonderful is happening in his private parts, and he starts to push his dick up into the wet sucking feeling. His small body starts to tremble with the pleasure of it, and his wings shiver as they spread out involuntarily across his back. He’s so distracted by the sensation that he barely registers the drooling tip of one of the tentacles begin to probe behind his balls until it’s pushing insistently between the soft globes of his bottom.

The little fledgling’s pale cheeks flush, his mouth quivering and dropping open at that first nudge. It’s wet, he notes - _really_ wet. The tentacle’s slippery coating is so thick that it leaves the delicate pink valley between his cheeks dripping, the fat head gently massaging it in circles over the angel’s asshole. His hips push back into it helplessly. It feels so strange - _so_ strange, making his tummy feel all hot - but so _good_ that he doesn’t even stop to wonder whether it’s something he should be trying to stop or not. Perhaps this is normal outside of the Garden; perhaps this was what the rest of the Host mean when they tell the fledglings that they have to leave each day to carry out God’s work.

Cas squeaks as the thing pushes firmly at his opening, its tip wiggling softly back and forth. He suddenly feels quite vulnerable there, and very sensitive. The angel can feel his hole squeezing and pushing in confusion, the movement all sticky and soaked from whatever is coming out of the tentacle. Some of it is probably going inside him. Cas has never thought of his inside parts as a place where things could _go_ before, but now it’s the only thought he can focus on.

The next push is _much_ bigger and Cas lets out a little whine when his butt starts to hurt. The creature hesitates; the tentacle curls away and gets replaced with another - slightly slimmer, this time, and without as many big, bumpy veins along its length. It’s much more comfortable. Cas sighs and let his wings flutter as it continues to coax him open. This time, when the creature penetrates him, it’s more like a strange, nice feeling inside his butthole. The young angel’s back arches and he makes a surprised, happy noise, his small pink hole fluttering weakly around the slippery thing as it starts to dip shallowly inside him. He wants it to keep touching his special inside places forever. Cas begins whimpering as it starts to glide deeper, spreading its warm, slick fluids into his silky channel.

After a few moments of that deeper exploration - just a couple of inches, but so much for the little angel to take - the fledgling feels a weird tightness in his butt. The tentacle is pushing slightly too far inside now and he bites his lip, tears springing to his eyes until they sparkle blue. Just as he’s sure that he’s about to start crying, his new friend moves gently again, feeding gentle, smooth thrusts into his asshole until Cas is boneless with pleasure. It isn’t trying to hurt him, he’s sure of that. Just trying to make his inside parts feel nice. He isn’t stupid; the huge tentacle from earlier - its breeding tentacle - hovers beside him, and he knows it still wants to try and squeeze inside of him. Cas gazes at it with heavy-lidded eyes, moaning softly as the creature continues to pleasure him. Even though it had hurt before, he can’t help liking the idea, and he sort of wants to make it happy, too. It looks pretty - a dusky purple, with a plump, blue-ish head that constantly dribbles - and Cas stretches a curious hand out to stroke along its length.

As he pets it, the breeding tentacle trembles with delight and slides up close, winding itself contentedly around his forearm as it goes. It approaches his mouth and bumps his lips. Cas giggles; it’s trying to give him a kiss! Licking up the sweet taste from his mouth, he kisses it back. Each of their exchanged kisses deepen until Cas’ plush lips are stretched out and the fat tip is leaking heavily across his tongue. His mouth is far too small to take any more, but he leaves enthusiastic kitten-licks over each inch that he can, and the creature writhes delightedly, wrapping him in limbs and burying itself deeply inside his channel in response. Cas sticks his ass out and whimpers happily, his wings stretching and flaring out automatically in response to a good, firm mating.

Both of the tentacles then carefully withdraw themselves from him, the breeding tentacle spilling a heavy dollop of fluid across the angel’s lips as it goes, and then slithers down his tiny body to nudge the fledgling’s freshly fucked asshole. It’s adorable, wet with slick, and holds the prettiest little gape - just _barely_ failing to close up when Cas tries hard to squeeze it shut. It feels so empty and loose, like his hole has gone weak and useless from all the touching. As he squeezes, a long, slick line of clear fluid spills over. The breeding tentacle nudges once before pushing gently but firmly, worming its way into the baby-pink opening and sinking blissfully into the fledgling’s velvety, plush insides.

A sharp, shocked cry rings around the cave as the creature lodges itself inside, its unoccupied limbs pushing in the opposite direction so that the baby angel is well and truly impaled. It’s _big, really_ big, and Cas bites his lip and curls his hands into fists, letting the tentacle wriggle up further into his belly than ever before. If anything goes badly, he thinks, he can always ask one of his siblings to heal him, and it feels so wonderful to have his butt filled up again. He feels his abdomen tremble as it struggles to accommodate the breeding tentacle, and a thick pulsing as the thing flexes to move steadily deeper, constantly spurting fluid to slick the way. He _loves_ it. He lets his wings spread and his body go limp with pleasure, sighs, and spreads one palm just below his belly button. Beneath the soft skin, he swears he can feel the slightest hint of movement. By the time the tentacle has begun fucking back and forth inside his gaping butthole, the young angel is gasping and crying with delight, his tiny prick twitching against his tummy with its first ever baby orgasm.

Weak and overwhelmed with pleasure, Cas lifts his head to gaze between his sticky thighs, where the breeding tentacle is still slickly pounding, and his eye is caught by movement further up its shaft. A series of thick masses are travelling through its middle, their ovular bulges obvious, and begin to approach where the tentacle is fucking him open. He wonders if they are going to try and get inside him, too. He thinks he already knows the answer.

Cas is a brave little angel, and he refuses to let the tears in his eyes spill over as the tentacle pumps the first mass, inch by slow inch, into his quivering body. At first it refuses to budge - he’s soaking wet, but just too small - but the creature pushes until it succeeds in forcing his delicate opening to take something so, so much bigger than it was ever supposed to take. The egg pops inside and begins travelling up into his guts. Cas whimpers and holds his belly in both hands, his butt aching. His inside places feel ruined, but he wants to be good for his friend.

The next egg, he thinks, he’s going to try to stop going inside, just to see if he can, because he can see how full the tentacle is, and he’s _sure_ he’ll burst if they all try to fit. He tries his best - _really_ squeezes, his small wings flapping once or twice with the strain - but his asshole is far too wrecked to push properly, so that one gets pumped up into him, too. He can feel the breeding tentacle’s solid weight pulling at his poor hole as the third and fourth eggs are laid inside him, but it’s starting to feel good again. By the seventh, the mass of eggs and fluid has the little angel’s stomach swollen out beneath his hands. It’s heavy, too, and constantly pressing on a new, special place inside his bottom which floods the fledgling with pleasure and coaxes a second dry orgasm from his small, stiff dick. Cas cries out and squirms from it, taking another three eggs before his butt has even finished spasming from the climax.

He’s so full now that he’s not even sure how he’s going to have the strength to stand up afterwards. The creature gently caresses his soft penis as it lays egg after egg in the fledgling’s hugely swollen little belly, cushioning each one with a healthy gush of thick, creamy liquid which is stuffing him as full as the eggs are. Cas wails in pleasure as the fullness in his bloated tummy unexpectedly wrings another orgasm from him, and then gasps in surprise as the breeding tentacle gently withdraws, only pausing to plug up his rectum with a sticky, solid seal which will dissolve when the eggs have hatched and Cas is ready to deliver the offspring.

Everything goes quite quiet as the breeding comes to a close, the young angel’s slim chest heaving as he catches his breath. He can’t stop looking at where his belly is stuffed full, the swell of it round and huge, skin taut like he’s about to burst. The creature gently settles him to the floor of the cave; he sways with his new weight and shaky legs, but it catches him with a few tentacles, nudging him upright. The angel takes a couple of stumbling steps. He’s surprised how good he feels, actually, _much_ better than he ought to, as though all the stuff that the creature pumped into him is lighting him up from the inside.

Cas reaches behind himself with one shaky hand and touches his gaping hole, pushing two little fingers inside and tentatively brushing the place where he’s been plugged. It’s really strong - it’ll easily hold long enough for him to get home. The angel heads out beyond the waterfall and back into the forest, wondering what his siblings will think.

He must look a mess. His wings hang limply from his back, trembling from overstimulation, their fluffy black feathers damp and slick from sweat. His hair is much the same - messy, and plastered to his forehead - and his pale skin is painted with swathes of leaked juices that gleam as he walks. However, nothing beats his heavily pregnant belly. Obscenely large on such a tiny body, Cas has to carefully cradle its weight in both his small hands as he walks.

He can’t wait to tell everyone how he got it. He’s so proud that he’s got a story of his own, now.


End file.
